Loyauté Immortelle
by Adama-chan
Summary: Un soir de pluie, un homme découvrit dans un vieux carton un petit Caninos abandonné. Recueilli par cet homme qui lui donna tout son amour, Chûken se promit de lui être toujours loyal. Peu importe les évènements, le temps ou même sa santé, il attendra toujours son maître. Et cette loyauté ne disparaîtra jamais...


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici un petit OS (pas si petit que ça, il fait quand même plus de 4 000 mots) inspiré d'une histoire vraie ayant eu lieu au Japon. Il y aura des explications et informations complémentaire à la fin pour que vous n'ayez pas à chercher sur internet pour avoir des infos ^^**

 **Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante :** **w myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/"** **(rajoutez un w et effacer les espaces pour avoir l'adresse qui fonctionne) et les conditions étaient :**

 **Fandom** : Libre

 **Support** : Libre

 **Limite** : Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages

 **Les mots suivants doivent apparaître en gras:**

mur, attentat, soudage, talisman, blanchisserie, dentifrice, farine, utilitaire

 **Conditions particulières** :

Les verbes peuvent être conjugués. Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin

 **J'espère donc que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie tombait fort sur le petit village. Un rassemblement de maison, perdu entre deux montagnes au large de Kanto. Le train, un des rares point d'échange avec l'extérieur, venait d'arriver. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir les quelques personnes travaillant en ville. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Tous se dépêchaient de se mettre à l'abri, voulant rentrer le plus vite possible chez eux. Le dernier arrivant, pourtant, s'attarda un peu dans les quelques rues du village. Sous son parapluie, il profitait de ce moment de calme. Rien à part le bruit des gouttes ne se faisait entendre. Vraiment agréable, la tranquillité absolue.

Il allait finalement rentrer quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Comme un gémissement. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers l'origine de ce son. Il mit quelque minute avant de découvrir l'investigateur de cela. Dans un vieux carton imbibé d'eau, il y avait un Pokémon. Un tout petit Caninos. N'ayant certainement que quelque jour, celui-ci semblait apeuré et affamé. Il n'allait pas survivre très longtemps dans cet état. Le pauvre Pokémon ne s'était pas arrêter de gémir en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher. Il continuait de pousser des petits cris à fendre l'âme.

Prit de pitié pour ce petit être, l'homme se pencha et prit le chiot de feu dans ses bras. Surpris de sentir des bras chauds l'entourer, le Caninos s'arrêta de pleurer pour l'observer. Les deux s'échangèrent un long regard. Finalement, ce fut le Pokémon qui coupa cet échange en se blottissant confortablement contre le torse de l'homme. Ce dernier se redressa, réajusta son parapluie pour abriter totalement le chiot avant de se diriger chez lui. Il l'avait décidé. Il s'occuperait de lui.

* * *

Le Caninos jouait avec un insecte se trouvant dans le grand jardin. Il ne faisait pas attention à la discussion des maitres de maison. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, seulement quelque jour, mais il se sentait déjà chez lui. L'humain le nourrissait tous les jours et le câlinait avec affection dès qu'il le souhaitait. Pour lui qui n'avait pas connu grand-chose, c'était le paradis. La compagne de celui qui l'avait sauvé ne l'approchait pas vraiment par contre. Et puis il y avait ce gros chat qui vivait dans la maison et lui crachait dessus quand il voulait s'approcher. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Aruji, je te le répète, nous ne pouvons pas le garder !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu gardes bien cette grosse carpette de Miaouss. Je peux très bien avoir un Pokémon également. De plus, nous avons suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir également à ses besoins.

-Ne mets pas Neko dans le même panier que cette bête. Je suis sûre qu'il a plein de puce. Et puis il pourrait devenir dangereux ! Un Caninos, ce n'est pas comme un simple Miaouss.

-C'est aussi le Pokémon le plus fidèle existant. Je le garderai de toute façon. Je fais encore ce que je veux dans ma propre maison !

-Très bien… Mais si il s'attaque à Neko, dehors !

-Je m'occuperai de lui, ne t'inquiète pas Fujin. »

Voyant que celui qui l'avait sauvé avait arrêté de discuter avec sa compagne, le jeune Caninos se précipita vers lui en aboyant joyeusement. L'humain le prit dans ses bras avant de lui caresser la tête affectueusement. Si il avait été un Miaouss, le chiot en aurait ronronné tellement cela était agréable. Aruji le souleva finalement jusqu'à son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le Pokémon feu lui lécha le nez avant de soutenir ce regard. Finalement, Aruji parla.

« Il est temps de te donner un nom je pense… Tu seras Chûken. »

Le jeune Caninos aboya gaiement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. Maintenant, il répondrait au nom de Chûken. Et il sera toujours aux côtés de son maitre.

* * *

Une petite routine s'était installée dans la maison. Dès le lever du soleil, Chûken et son maitre se levait. Ils sortaient peu de temps après pour une balade matinale tandis que le village se réveillait doucement. Puis, quand le soleil s'était bien déplacé et qu'il était environ 8 heures, Aruji, toujours suivi du petit Caninos, allait à la gare. Il partait travailler tandis que le jeune chiot retournait à la maison. Il passait sa journée à jouer avec Tomo, le Medhyèna du voisin. Les deux Pokémon, jeunes et facétieux, s'entendaient vraiment à merveille et essayait de passer toujours le plus de temps possible ensemble. Mais un évènement mettait obligatoirement fin à leurs jeux.

A 18 heures exactement, Chûken s'arrêtait et allait à la gare. Arriver là-bas, il s'asseyait devant l'entrée et attendait que son maitre arrive. Ce dernier saluait gaiement son compagnon, lui ébouriffait affectueusement le crane avant de faire le tour du village, toujours suivi du Caninos. Ensuite, ils s'installaient contre un **mur** de leur maison et observait le voisin ramener son pick-up chez lui. Ils rentraient finalement, attendant le souper. Dès que Fujin déclarait le repas prêt, chacun mangeait avant de se retrouver dehors pour regarder les étoiles.

Aruji lui avait dit qu'on les voyait bien mieux ici qu'en ville. Le chiot écoutait avec attention tout ce que disait son maitre, essayant ainsi d'apprendre le maximum de chose de la vie hors de ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas envie de changer les choses pourtant. Cette vie lui semblait être idéale et rien au monde ne pourrait le convaincre d'autre chose. Et quand il commençait à se faire tard, les deux compagnons rentraient pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et cette routine, ces habitudes, ils les répétaient tous les jours. C'était normal pour eux. Cette vie avait l'air parfaite ainsi.

* * *

Un jour, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel. Aruji l'invita à monter dans le train avec lui. Un peu intimidé, le Caninos n'osa pas le faire et il fallut que son maitre le prenne dans ses bras. Mais dès que le chiot fut à l'intérieur et comprit qu'il allait découvrir de nouvelles choses, il se mit à sautiller et à japper de joie. L'humain eu bien du mal à le calmer. Ensuite, ils profitèrent du paysage par la vitre du véhicule, attendant l'arrivée. Aruji accrocha une laisse autour du cou du chiot, voulant s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne se perdra pas dans la ville en voulant voir quelque chose d'inconnu. Et enfin, ils sortirent.

D'innombrables odeurs saturèrent immédiatement le museau du Caninos. Il y avait énormément d'humain et les paysages étaient bien loin de la nature de sa ville natale. Tout le paysage était fait de goudron et de ciment. Seuls quelques arbres survivaient dans cette ville industrialisée. Mais malgré tout, Chûken trouvait cela fantastique et il brulait d'envie de tout découvrir. Son maître lui fit visité la ville, lui faisant découvrir une **blanchisserie** , lui expliquant la provenance de cette odeur de brûler, lui montrant les matériaux construit par un **soudage** et lui présentant même d'autre Pokémon.

Cette journée passée dans la ville fut magique et exceptionnelle pour le jeune Pokémon qu'il était. Il fut presque déçu de devoir rentrer. Et Aruji semblait amusé et content de voir l'enthousiasme de son Pokémon. Et ainsi, une autre routine prit place. Une fois par mois, parfois accompagné de Fujin, ils allaient en ville. Chûken attendait toujours ces moments avec impatience. C'était durant ces voyages qu'il apprenait des centaines de chose par lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie de voyager loin pourtant. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était toujours de rester au côté de son maitre. Alors, il profitait simplement de ces instants qui cassaient la routine.

* * *

Etrangement, quelque année plus tard, Aruji s'occupa un peu moins de lui. Il était toujours aux petits soins de sa femme, ignorant parfois même son précieux compagnon. Chûken ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas totalement oublié, bien sûr, mais son maître avait arrêté de se balader le soir et restait toujours avec Fujin. Le Caninos avait tout de même toute l'attention de son précieux humain, en particulier le matin, mais cela était différent. Ce n'était pas la même chose et il se sentait un peu délaisser. Cela dura quelque mois. Puis finalement, quelque chose expliquât tout. Il y avait un nouvel être à la maison. Son maître et sa compagne avait eu un petit.

Au départ, il n'avait pas osé s'approcher du petit. Surtout après la scène qu'avait faite Fujin en le voyant simplement le renifler. Pourtant, Aruji posa un jour l'enfant sous le nez du chiot. Chûken ne sut pas comment réagir au départ. Il avait un peu peur de le blesser ou de réagir trop brusquement. Il était bien plus fort que ce petit homme. Le bébé n'eut pas autant de réticence à s'approcher de lui. Le Caninos se retrouva bien vite avec un petit humain en train de lui tripoter les poils et lui tirer les oreilles. Il ne réagit pourtant pas. Aruji avait confiance en lui alors il allait prouver qu'il pouvait se tenir. Jamais il ne trahirait la confiance de son maitre.

L'enfant grandit donc, prenant une partie de l'attention des maîtres du Caninos. Mais il ne se sentait pourtant pas jaloux. Il avait bien compris que le bébé était très important pour eux. Et puis, il avait toujours une bonne part de l'affection d'Aruji. Alors tout allait bien. Jamais il ne s'énerverait contre ce bambin, même si il continuait de lui tirer les poils ou avait envie de le badigeonner de **farine**. Il s'était juré de respecter les promesses qu'il avait faites à son maître. Alors jamais il ne les trahirait. Par contre, il allait partir se cacher loin d'ici si cet enfant épuisant ne reposait pas immédiatement le tube de **dentifrice**. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être recouvert de cette drôle de mixture à l'odeur trop forte.

* * *

Un soir, Aruji le prit à part. Il était tard et tout le monde était sur le point d'aller se coucher. Pourtant, ils restèrent dehors, sous le ciel étoilé. Le Caninos ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître insistait pour rester à l'extérieur. Que se passait-il dans la tête de l'humain ? Finalement, celui-ci sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une étrange pierre. En l'observant, le Pokémon eu l'impression qu'un feu éternel y brillait. Et il se sentait étrangement attiré par cet objet.

« C'est une pierre feu. Dis-moi, Chûken, souhaiterai-tu évoluer ? »

Evoluer ? Le Caninos n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Il avait compris le principe de ce changement de forme en voyant Tomo devenir un Grahyèna mais il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait s'appliquer un jour à sa personne. Alors il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Comprenant son hésitation, Aruji lui parla de la nouvelle forme qu'il aurait ainsi que des pouvoirs qui se développeront après. Comme toujours curieux, le canin écoutait avec attention.

« Mais je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas évoluer. Fait ton choix. »

Et il lui tendit la pierre. Chûken hésita un petit peu. Son maître lui laissait l'opportunité d'accepter ou non. Il devait donc faire le meilleur choix possible. Après quelque minute, le Caninos prit finalement sa décision. Il toucha la pierre. Le Pokémon ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passa ensuite. Il était certain de s'être illuminé. Il s'était senti grandir énormément et devenir plus puissant. Il allait devoir apprendre à contrôler cette nouvelle force. Et quand la transformation fut effectuée, il poussa un fier aboiement. Le nouvellement Arcanin espérait que son maître en serait heureux.

Ce dernier, les yeux pétillants, enlaça affectueusement le chien. Ils restèrent quelque instant dans cette position avant de finalement se séparer. Chûken sentit sa patte butter dans quelque chose, ce qui détourna son attention. La pierre feu était toujours là, son éclat en moins. C'était normal, une pierre évolutive ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois. Elle ne brille donc que en étant utilisable. Mais bizarrement, quand le chien la toucha, elle s'illumina doucement. D'une façon plus douce qu'avant mais elle brillait quand même. Remarquant également cette anomalie, Aruji eu un petit sourire. L'Arcanin devina immédiatement qu'il devait avoir une idée en tête.

Une semaine plus tard, il sut quelle idée avait traversé l'esprit de son maître. Ce dernier lui attacha autour du cou une petite corde. Comme un collier. Et au bout se trouvait un fragment de la pierre feu en question. En entrant en contact avec la fourrure du Pokémon, le caillou s'illumina à nouveau. Ensuite, Aruji lui présenta un autre fragment également relié à une corde.

« C'est un cadeau. Je porte l'autre moitié. Ainsi, nous serons toujours relier peu importe où je suis. Ça te plait ? »

Un joyeux aboiement lui répondit. Chûken était aux anges. C'était un cadeau fantastique d'après lui. Il serait ainsi toujours aux côtés de son cher maître. Il était tellement heureux d'un tel cadeau. Ce **talisman** , il en prendrait bien soin. Il donnait sa parole. Il serait toujours fidèle envers son très cher protecteur et il garderait toujours ce collier. C'était le symbole de sa promesse. Il sera toujours loyal envers lui.

* * *

Tomo et Chûken se baladait tranquillement dans le village. Les deux Pokémon s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, cela n'avait jamais changé. Toujours fourrés ensemble, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Tomo ne comprenait pourtant pas bien l'attachement exagérer qu'avait Chûken pour son maitre. L'Arcanin collait l'humain et restait avec lui dès qu'il était présent dans le village. Jamais il n'avait vu un Pokémon ayant autant d'attachement pour son maitre.

Jamais le Grahyèna ne s'était vraiment attacher à son propre maitre après tout. L'homme s'occupait de lui sans plus, ne lui offrant pas un amour débordant ou une attention constante. Il avait presque le droit à de l'indifférence de la part de son maitre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important, il servait juste de gardien du lieu, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun voleur ne s'approche de la maison. Travail ingrat mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, étant nourri et loger grâce à cela. Et puis, Chûken était là pour le distraire.

Se dorant la fourrure au soleil, les deux Pokémon observait le maître de Tomo rentrer son véhicule **utilitaire**. Somnolant, ils allaient certainement passer la journée à ne rien faire ou à faire le tour du village. Ils courseraient un peu les Miaouss errants et iraient quémander de la nourriture aux habitants. Et enfin, Chûken ira chercher son maître à la gare en fin de journée tandis que Grahyèna retournerai chez lui. Comme tous les jours. Une routine qu'ils appréciaient et ne changeraient pour rien au monde.

* * *

L'Arcanin attendait avec impatience Aruji. Assied en face de la gare, il fixait avec impatience le bâtiment, ayant hâte de voir son très cher maitre en sortir. Le train arriva dans un grand bruit et s'arrêta à la station, laissant sortir les habitants du village. Mais aucune trace de l'humain qu'il attendait avec impatience. Les autres le regardaient avec pitié en chuchotant. Il les entendait dire des mots comme « **attentat** » ou « Team Rocket » mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre était absent. Peut-être avait-il loupé son train. Décidant que c'était certainement pour cela qu'Aruji était absent, il resta devant la gare à attendre.

Et il resta ainsi longtemps. Très longtemps. Les trains défilaient mais aucun n'avait son maître en son sein. Où était-il passé ? Le Pokémon feu passa la nuit devant la gare à attendre. Mais toujours rien. Puis, au petit matin, Fujin arriva. Elle semblait avoir pleuré il y a peu. La compagne d'Aruji s'approcha de lui avant de lui attacher une laisse autour du cou. Ensuite, elle le tira vers la maison. L'Arcanin la suivit sans poser de résistance. Pourquoi son maître n'était pas là ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

« Aruji est mort. Une attaque de criminel sur son lieu de travail. Il ne reviendra pas… »

Chûken regarda l'humaine, refusant de comprendre. Son maître n'était peut-être pas venu hier mais il serait là aujourd'hui. C'était obligé. Et il l'attendrait. Comme il se l'était promis. C'était sa tâche, de suivre et attendre son maître. Il y passera sa vie sans hésitation. Alors à l'heure habituelle, il retournera devant la gare à attendre. Comme toujours. Et rien ne changera, surtout pas la routine qu'il avait toujours eue.

« Nous allons déménager. »

* * *

Aruji n'était pas revenu. Ni le jour suivant, ni tous ceux qui ont suivi. L'Arcanin n'abandonnait pourtant pas, il revenait tout le temps devant la gare, espérant voir son maître apparaitre. Pendant ce temps, à la maison, beaucoup de changement avaient lieu. Fujin emballait les meubles, mettait dans des cartons les bibelots et rangeait le tout dans un gros camion. Chûken n'y faisait pourtant pas attention. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était le retour de son très cher maître. Alors, quand un matin Fujin le fit rentrer dans le véhicule, il ne devina pas qu'ils allaient s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Le Pokémon feu sentit le véhicule démarrer et partir, l'entrainant lui et le reste de la famille loin du lieu qui l'avait vu grandir. Le trajet dura longtemps. L'Arcanin dormit un moment, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il espérait que le voyage n'allait pas durer trop longtemps, qu'il puisse rentrer à l'heure. Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une nouvelle maison, dans une ville bien plus grande et active, il faisait déjà nuit. Il était en retard pour le train. Paniqué par cela, il se leva d'un coup et couru vers la route, ignorant les appels de Fujin et de son fils.

« Chûken ! Reviens ici, au pied ! Ne t'enfuit pas, reviens ! »

Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son maître. Et si il arrivait ce soir ? Et si il ne trouvait personne en rentrant ? Il n'était pas là pour accueillir Aruji ! Essayant de repérer le chemin, il évitait les voitures et passants sur son chemin. Les personnes qui le croisait le regardaient, étonnés, mais ne réagirent pas, lui permettant de fuir.

Il court ainsi très longtemps. Il avait réussi à sortir de la ville et se guidait à présent grâce à l'odeur entêtante et désagréable qu'avait laissée le camion sur son chemin. Il devait retourner dans le village, il devait attendre son maître. C'était sa promesse, son habitude et rien au monde ne le changera. L'Arcanin marchait sur le bas-côté de la route, traquant la moindre odeur le rapport avec son chez-lui. Rien ne l'empêchera de retourner chez lui. C'était sa loyauté et son honneur envers son maître qui étaient en jeu.

* * *

Il était enfin arrivé. Devant lui se trouvait le petit village perdu dans les montagnes. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver le chemin. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fugue. Il devait s'assurer qu'Aruji n'était pas retourné à la maison. Qu'avait-il pu penser en retrouvant la maison totalement vide et abandonnée ? Il fallait qu'il lui montre que quelqu'un l'attendait. L'Arcanin n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter en direction de son ancien lieu de résidence, ignorant les douleurs de ses pattes, son pelage abimé et son état de fatigue inquiétant.

En arrivant devant la maison, Chûken vit un gros camion se trouvant non loin et des humains décharger des meubles se trouvant à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et entra directement dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était totalement vide de meuble. Pourtant, des humains qu'il ne connaissait pas s'y trouvait. Comme si c'était normal que des étrangers entre chez lui.

« Tiens, bonjour toi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

Une femme venait de lui adresser gentiment la parole et se rapprochait de lui. Comprenant que Aruji n'était pas là, il fit immédiatement demi-tour, ignorant l'humaine. S'il n'était pas dans la maison, cela voulait dire qu'il allait arriver plus tard. Alors l'Arcanin se dirigea vers la gare, ignorant les regards surpris du voisinage, le reconnaissant. Il s'assied devant la gare, à sa place habituelle avant de se nettoyer à coup de langue. Aruji n'aimait pas voir son compagnon sale. Il devait faire des efforts pour plaire à son maitre.

Il resta ainsi devant la gare jusqu'au passage du dernier train. Quand il fut passé, le Pokémon feu se leva et chercha un endroit où passer la nuit. Au abord de la gare se trouvait un vieux train abandonné et inutilisable. Chûken réussit à se glisser en dessous, se roula en boule et essaya de s'endormir. Il fixait d'un regard éteint et fatigué le pendentif que lui avait offert il y a longtemps Aruji. Le fragment de pierre feu brillait dans l'obscurité, illuminant avec douceur les environs. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son maître. Son dernier lien avec celui qui était tout pour lui.

* * *

Une routine avait ainsi commencé. Les habitants de la ville n'étaient même plus étonnés de voir l'Arcanin arriver et attendre son défunt maître. Il arrivait pour le premier train et repartait lorsque le dernier était passé. Et chaque jour, cela recommençait. Le Pokémon feu était nourri par les habitants du coin, ayant pitié de cette attente inutile. Chûken avait retrouvé Tomo également. Le Grahyèna avait beau essayer de le percevoir de le suivre pour faire autre chose mais l'Arcanin refusait de bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de louper son maître.

Quelque fois, des habitants avaient essayé de lui parler. De lui expliquer que son maître ne reviendrait pas. Mais il refusait de les écouter. Aruji reviendra. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais il reviendra. C'était obligatoire. Chûken ne voulait surtout pas perdre cet espoir. Son maître n'était pas mort, il sera de retour et ils vivront ensemble à nouveau. Comme avant.

Il n'avait pas revu Fujin ou un autre membre de la famille. Ils avaient dû abandonner les recherches. De toute façon, même si ils avaient essayé de l'emmener à nouveau, il se serait encore enfui. Il devait attendre son maître et rien ne l'empêchera de le faire. C'était une promesse. Alors il observait avec amusement Tomo faire n'importe quoi pour le divertir, acceptait avec plaisirs la nourriture qu'on lui offrait et écoutait même les déboires de personnes ayant trop bu et s'étant arrêtés à côté de lui. C'était sa nouvelle vie, faites d'attente indéfinie pour retrouver son maître chéri.

* * *

Ainsi, les jours passèrent, ensuite les mois, et enfin les années. Mais pourtant, rien n'en changeait dans sa vie. Il continuait d'attendre, la flamme de l'espoir brillant toujours au fond de lui. Comme le fragment de pierre feu qui ne s'était pas éteint. Le maître de Tomo avait déménagé, emmenant le Grahyèna avec lui et laissant ainsi l'Arcanin encore plus seul qu'avant. Bien sûr, les habitants continuaient de s'occuper de lui, le nourrissant et lui parlant de temps en temps mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Un jour, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était approcher de lui. Il avait un appareil photo et un bloc-notes et était accompagné d'un habitant du village. Ils discutèrent un moment en le regardant avant que l'étranger ne prenne des photos de lui. Il ne comprit que peu de chose de cette discussion. Des mots comme « journal », « article » et « célèbre ». Cela voulait dire qu'il allait passer dans un journal ? Quel intérêt cela avait-il ?

Mais il oublia vite cet évènement, trop concentré sur son attente désespérée. Il ne fit donc pas attention au nombre de personne plus important d'étranger qui vint ensuite dans le village. Comme il ignora le nombre d'enfant ou même d'adulte qui venait plus nombreux pour lui faire des caresses et lui parler. Et de la nourriture plus nombreuse qu'on lui offrait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu une sorte d'attraction, une sorte de célébrité qui attire des curieux. Mais il s'en fichait, rien ne comptait plus que d'attendre son maître. Il ignorait donc les regards emplit de pitié et restait assis a sa place sans bouger.

Un autre évènement eu lieu, quelques mois plus tard. Il était comme toujours assied à sa place quand une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines. Une personne s'installa à ses côtés, pleurant en l'enlaçant. Fujin était finalement revenue le voir. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce à l'article de journal ou simplement parce qu'elle voulait revoir le village. Mais il s'en fichait de la raison. Pour l'instant, il était juste heureux de voir ce visage familier.

« Il ne reviendra pas… Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? »

L'Arcanin ne réagit pas, la regardant d'un œil éteint et fatigué avant de lui lécher avec douceur le visage pour la consoler. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Mais il continuait tout de même. Parce que c'était sa raison de vivre, la promesse qu'il s'était fait. A quoi rimerai sa vie sans cette attente désespérée ? A rien. Parce que Aruji avait été tout pour lui et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner cette espoir de revoir son maître passer la porte de la gare. Alors il continuerait. Pour toujours.

* * *

Les années avaient continuée de filer. Chûken avait beaucoup vieilli. Son pelage avait beaucoup blanchi avec le temps et était en partie miteux, abimé. Il n'entendait plus parfaitement et était presque aveugle, son odorat était défectueux et il n'avait plus rien de ressemblant avec le fier Pokémon de ses jeunes années. Et il était toujours là, devant cette gare à attendre son maître. Comme toujours. Mais cette journée semblait différente par rapport aux autres. Pourtant, rien ne semblait l'indiquer.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était réveiller sous le train abandonné et avait rejoint la gare. Comme d'habitude, il avait attendu, mangeant ce que les passants lui offraient. Comme d'habitude, le soleil avait commencé à descendre, plongeant le village dans l'obscurité. Mais cette fois, malgré le passage du dernier train, il attendit. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose de différent se passait. Il se coucha à sa place, fermant les yeux.

 _Devant lui, il y avait maintenant Aruji. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Alors lui, dans son corps encore jeune et plein d'énergie, il sauta sur son maître, en aboyant joyeusement. Il se colla à lui, le câlina et redoublait d'attention. L'humain, visiblement aussi heureux que lui riait en l'enlaçant. L'Arcanin mit son museau dans le cou de son maitre, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur d'Aruji. Il fit ainsi sortir un pendentif identique au sien du pull. Il le regarda un instant avant de faire également ressortir le sien._

 _Les deux pendentifs, symbole de sa loyauté envers son cher bienfaiteur. Celui qui l'avait recueilli, élevé avec amour. Celui qui l'avait soutenu, l'avait fait évoluer, lui avait offert ce fameux pendentif. C'était son très cher maître qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années. Et enfin, il était de retour. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas question qu'ils se séparent._

 _« Je suis content de te voir, Chûken. Maintenant, nous ne nous séparerons plus. Merci pour toute ta loyauté. »_

* * *

Les habitants du village entendirent durant la nuit plusieurs aboiements joyeux. Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent en face de la gare un corps sans vie. Et sous l'épaisse fourrure du Pokémon feu, un pendentif qui ne brillait plus. Le symbole de la loyauté immortelle d'un Arcanin envers son plus cher ami et camarade.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous pouvez à présent pleurer. Oui, cette histoire est particulièrement joyeuse, nous sommes tous d'accord là dessus.**

 **Cette histoire est donc une histoire vraie ayant eu lieu à Tokyo, devant la gare de Shibuya. En 1924, le professeur Ueno Hidesaburō** **reçoit un chien et lui donne le nom de Hachikō. Chaque jour, Hachikō accompagne son maître jusqu'à la gare de Shibuya et chaque soir il se rend à la gare seul et attend son retour. Le** 21 mai 1925 **, Ueno meurt au travail. Cependant, Hachikō continue de se rendre tous les jours à la gare de Shibuya pour attendre son retour. Jour après jour, le chien retourne précisément à l'heure à laquelle le train de son maître était supposé arriver, et attend. La fidélité d'Hachiko fut bientôt connue dans tout le Japon grâce à un article paru le** 4 octobre 1932 **dans l'un des deux grands quotidiens nippons, Asahi Shinbun, intitulé « L'histoire émouvante d'un vieux chien : 7 ans qu'il attend son maitre décédé ». Beaucoup d'habitués venaient lui apporter de la nourriture lors de son attente à la gare. Il attendit donc pendant 10 ans et le **8 mars 1935 **, Hachikō meurt dans une allée aux environs du pont Inari de la rivière de Shibuya (merci Wikipédia). Une statue en bronze a d'ailleurs été dressée en son honneur devant l'entrée de la gare.**

 **Sinon, pour l'origine des noms des personnages : Chûken signifie "Chien fidèle" en japonais et** **Hachikō était surnommé ainsi, Aruji signifie "Maître", Fujin signifie "Madame" et Tomo veut dire "Ami" le tout en japonais (oui, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour les noms).**

 **Et si vous voulez voir un film sur cette histoire, deux ont été créer : Hachiko Monogatari, film japonais de 1987 réalisé par Seijirō Kōyama (film non diffusé en France) et Hatchi, film américain de 2009 réalisé par Lasse Hallström (remake du premier film). J'ai vue Hatchi et c'est vraiment un très beau film que je vous conseille si vous avez une boîte de mouchoir à côté ^^**

 **J'espère donc que cette histoire vous a plu et à la prochaine fois !**


End file.
